


Heart of ice.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: Basically Stiles and Peter have a relationship (kissing and over the clothes making out) Stiles falls for Peter and wants to take it to the next level, Peter rejects Stiles because he's too young and doesn't have enough life experience, then Stiles and Chris have the same kind of relationship and Stiles falls for Chris and is rejected for the same reasons only to find that Chris and Peter had the same kind of romance when Peter was the same age as Stiles with Chris being the older man and then Stiles finds out Peter and Chris were having a thing while Stiles was with Peter and again while Stiles was with Chris.. Stiles decimates Chris and Peter with angry words and leaves Beacon Hills and is gone for years when he shows back up he's definitely old enough and has definitely had life experience.. Just now Peter and Chris are the ones that don't have enough life experience when they decide they suddenly want Stiles back.Stiles was a virgin and Peter and Chris thought Stiles deserved better than them especially for his first time.. They didn't want to ruin Stiles so now Stiles is going to ruin them.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Heart of ice.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [at the edge of scorching (too much like kerosene)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634770) by [frankie_31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_31/pseuds/frankie_31). 



> ..
> 
> ..
> 
> There was this Fic I was writing
> 
> When I started off I was writing it as a Sterek Fic with Stiles and Derek having a relationship with kissing and making out but no sex and Stiles wanting to take things to the next level and Derek rejecting Stiles and ending things but there was this "something" I felt was missing..
> 
> And then I reread this one Series I enjoy and realized what I needed..
> 
> I changed it to Stetopher and now it us flowing much more nicely..
> 
> Bits of this are inspired by frankie_31's Series: the place between 
> 
> especially the Fic: at the edge of scorching (too much like kerosene)
> 
> (Which yes that's the Series and Fics I reread)
> 
> Rereading it gave me that spark I needed

..

..

Stiles had seen a lot of the dark corners of the world before he even reached double digits.

His mother's Frontal Temporal Lobe Dementia saw to that.

He had loyally sat by her bedside every single day once she was so far gone that she had to stay in a Hospice, even when she yelled at him that he was a freak and a monster and that he was going to kill her and dug her fingernails into his arm and made him bleed. He was only eight and still he understood and refused to leave her side even when she hurt him. Because even though she was sick she was still his mom and he loved her and on her good days she would remember she loved him and he would read to her and she would hug him, it didn't matter that there were hardly any good days anymore because love isn't about always having the good days, it's about staying and being there and still loving and understanding even on the worst of the bad days. Stiles thinks maybe he would have still always loved her even if she had never given him anything but bad days, but there had been a time from before she had been sick and the days had been nothing but golden and good and for that his love and loyalty for her was unbreakable.

He was there with the stench of death on her words as she put her hands on each side of his face and clawed right behinds his ears and shrieked into his face that he was the devil, a murderer, a monster and that he was going to kill her, she still had her fingernails dug into the skin behind his ears as the light faded from her eyes, her last act in life was to die screaming into the face of her only child.

He was only eight years old and somber and gentle as he pried his mother's hands from his neck, laid her down in the bed and folded her one arm across her stomach and left the other reaching out towards him, she looked peaceful like she was sleeping, he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders like he was tucking her in and reverently kissed her forehead while smoothing back her hair then situated the blanket so he could hold her hand as he took his seat beside her. Even in death he wouldn't leave her alone, he maintained that physical connection to keep them together even just a little bit longer.

He sat there holding her hand when his father finally arrived, still wearing his uniform. To anyone it would seem that Claudia Stilinski died peacefully, holding her eight-year-old son's hand. Only Stiles knew the truth. His mother's last moments were spent in the dark, twisted madness of her illness, she had died scared, paranoid, confused and ranting.

Everyone's grief meant that the fingernail marks marring the child's skin went unnoticed long enough for the boy to cover them up until they healed on their own.

..

..

Stiles was nine when he found out that creatures from myths and legends were real.

Stiles had liked to go into the woods, there was this small rock overhang that had enough of a dent carved out underneath that it was like a small cave.

He considered it his space.

When his dad was too deep in his grief or too deep in a bottle of liquor, Stiles would go out to the woods, to his space.

Stiles would spend whole days in his little alcove just to avoid seeing what drinking did to his dad because it was too much like watching what Frontal Temporal Lobe Dementia did to his mom..

One day he was in his alcove laying down on his back staring up at the alcove's ceiling imagining a different Universe, one where his mom never got sick and his dad never started drinking.

He was so caught up in his sadness and grief that he almost missed the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Stiles sat up looking for the source of the noise.

"This is Private Property." A woman's voice said sternly.

Stiles peeked out of his cubby to see a tall woman with raven black hair that was wearing jeans, hiking boots and a flannel shirt.

"Actually it's a Wildlife Preserve.. It's Public Property. At least for another twenty feet.. I looked up the map for the Preserve.. The nearest Property Line is twenty feet in that direction." Stiles pointed in the direction of the nearest Property Line and then smiled an almost smug smile after he dug through his backpack and pulled out the map he had printed out for just in case someone had ever tried to tell him he didn't have the right to be out here.

"See?" Stiles asked as he handed her the map and pointed to the Property Line and then showed her their location in relation to where they were and how far they were from nearest Privately Owned Property.

The woman looked mildly annoyed but also slightly amused. She rolled her eyes, shook her head an. Handed Stiles back the map.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"Why? Ya gonna tattle?" Stiles asked almost mockingly to which the woman raised an eyebrow.

"What?.. It's not like I'll get lost out here.. I got a map."

"You're very disrespectful." She said in a peeved voice.

"Oh no.. I'm disrespecting a total stranger that creeps up on little kids in the woods and tries to accuse them of trespassing.. If you really must know.. my mom's dead and I need space away from my dad because his grief takes up everything and I need to just be able to feel my own.. So can you.. Like .. I don't know .. Admit you kinda deserved the disrespect because you had to go and interupt my pity party so you could pick a bone about a Property Line I didn't even cross?"

The woman actually smiles. "You're right.. I insulted your honor by accusing you of trespassing and I interrupted your grieving process.."

"Great.. Thanks.. I'm gonna go back to my hole in the ground now." Stiles cut the woman off and started crawling backwards into his alcove.

"Wait.." The woman said "How about I make it up to you?.. I'm making spaghetti tonight if you wanna come over and have dinner.."

Stiles snorted "Nice try lady .. I might be young but I'm not a complete idiot. Plus my dad is a Sheriff's Deputy and some of the first things he ever taught me was not to go with strangers."

The woman chuckled "Oh so that means you must be Stiles.. I'm Talia Hale, my daughter Cora is in your class, she talks about you sometimes."

"You're Cora's mom?" Stiles asked as he poked his head back out of the alcove. "Huh.. You do kinda have a family resemblance."

"Is that so?" She asked sounding entirely amused. "Are you hungry or not?"

"I've seen you picking Cora and her siblings up at school.." Stiles' stomach picked right then to betray him by making noise that showed just how hungry he was. "Okay fine.. I guess I'll come to your house for spaghetti.."

When the woman got Stiles to a large house in the woods, one of the kids Stiles knew from school came out of the house.. "Cora, I'm sure you know Stiles from school.." The woman said.

"Yeah.. " Cora replied "How ya doin dweeb?" She asked Stiles.

Stiles shrugged.

"Come on.. I'm gonna introduce you to everyone." Cora said it bossily as she grabbed Stiles and dragged him along behind her and her mom just waved at him with a smile when he looked to her to control her kid.

Cora introduced Stiles to her dad, Aaron, her siblings, Laura, Derek, Alex, Josh, Madison and Michael, her mom's sister, Olivia, Olivia's husband, Glen, Olivia's and Glen's kids, Bianca and Tabitha, her mom's brother, Peter then she introduced Stiles to Talia's, Olivia's and Peter's mom, Bathilda who preferred to be called Mamaw Batty saying it was because everyone was always driving her Batty causing Stiles to laugh.. 

In total there were fifteen people living in the same house.. No wonder it was so big!

After that night it became a thing..

Stiles would go to his place in the woods and mope there until someone from the Hale family came to coax him out of his hole in the ground to go over to their house to eat.. Until one day Stiles just started showing up at their house on his own, leaving the hole in the ground almost completely forgotten..

One night Stiles' father got drunker than usual and in his hurry to leave so he didn't have to see it or smell it, Stiles collided with a shelf and a porcelain figurine fell into the floor and broke..

Stiles' father yelled at him, saying horribly mean things like it was Stiles' fault his mom died, then his dad threw a liquor bottle at his head, the bottle hit the wall and shattered and pieces of the glass flew and cut Stiles' face.

Stiles ran, ignoring his father's apologies and pleas for forgiveness..

Stiles ran until his feet carried him to his place in the woods. It was dark and it was the first time Stiles had been in the woods this late at night.

He climbed into his hole and huddled in a ball and started to cry.

He had nodded off and was startled awake by a disturbance in the underbrush, by the light of the moon he could see glowing eyes staring at him and see the shadowy outline of a mountain lion..

The big cat pounced at him but in a blur of movement the cat was knocked sideways by a large, dark, humanoid shape..

There was growling and Stiles was sure that there were claws and fangs and glowing eyes on both sides of the fight..

And then the big cat bolted into the woods with an angry wounded yowl and the winner of the fight turned glowing blue eyes at Stiles..

In the light of the moon Stiles could see a face.. A human face..

It was Cora's uncle..

"Peter?".. Stiles asked as he crawled out of his alcove..

"Well I suppose there's no point in trying to lie to you when you so clearly know it's me.." Peter replied, his eyes still glowing ice blue..

"Why do have claws?.. And fangs?... Are you a vampire?" Stiles asked.

"Good god, no.. Vampires have way more pointy teeth and they smell like musty old books."

Stiles laughed at that "So what are you then? The Wolfman?"

"In a manner of speaking." Peter replied.

"That's so cool." Stiles whispered.

"You're not afraid?.. You're alone.. In the woods with a Werewolf and there's a Full Moon.." 

"And I'm not scared?" Stiles interrupted with a shrug "Of you?.. Nope.. Of that asshole mountain lion?.. Definitely.."

"Language!" Peter exclaimed faking being affronted.

"Oh please.. Cora dropped an "F Bomb" at recess yesterday." Stiles said with a chuckle "And then said she learned it from YOU." the boy said it with a flair of sassiness.

Peter grinned at him "Let's get you home."

"No.. I'm good here, thanks.." Stiles stated, his eyes losing their momentary joy and becoming sad before the boy started crawling backwards into his small cave..

"Do not make me climb in there after you.." Peter sounded annoyed as he stuck his arm into the alcove to try to fish Stiles out..

Stiles batted Peter's hand away "Go away!" He shouted sounding defensive.

"Wait.. Why do you smell like blood?... Are you hurt?"..

"Eww.. You can smell my blood?!.. It's just a scratch.. Go away, Peter!"

"Let me see." Peter demanded.

Stiles barely poked his face out and pointed at the small cut on his face.. "See?.. It's just a scratch.." 

Stiles was about to sink back into his hole but Peter was quick and grabbed him by the nape of his neck and lifted him out of the small cave like he was an unruly pup with an "Oh no you don't... What happened?.. Did you fall? The mountain lion..?.."

"The mountain lion didn't touch me.." Stiles interrupted with a huff "and no I didn't fall.. I don't want to talk about it. Can you please just go?"

"How did it happen?" Peter demanded as he sat sat Stiles back on his feet and released the nape of his neck.

"Oh my god.. It's not even a big deal.." Stiles crossed his arms across his chest and turned away from Peter.

"Did a person do that to you?" 

"Will you just leave it alone?!" Stiles bellowed then tried to make his way back into the cave but Peter got a handful of the back of the boy's shirt.

"Fine!" Stiles shouted "My dad is sick just like my mom was!.. Happy?!" 

"What.. Do .. You .. Mean .. ?.." Peter punctuated each word angrily..

"Sick.." Stiles reiterated "My dad's sick.. At the end.. My mom.. She got real bad.. She didn't know who I was.. She would get scared.. Sometimes she would .. She thought she was defending herself.. She thought I was going to hurt her.. And my dad.. He's been .. Sometimes he acts like she did when she started getting really bad.. He's sick.. It's not his fault just like it wasn't mom's fault.. I just can't watch him keep making himself sick.. With mom it wasn't something she did to make herself sick.. But dad.. He doesn't have to keep being sick like she was.. And I just lost mom.. I can't watch him keep making himself sick.."

"Especially when he hurts you.. Right?" Peter asked "What did he do?"

"It was an accident.."

"It always is.." Peter replied..

"He threw a.. Uh.. Something breakable and when it shattered glass went flying and a piece of glass flew and hit me in the face and cut me.. He didn't technically even really do it.."

"Uh huh.." Peter didn't sound very convinced.. "Well.. You certainly aren't going home tonight then.. And you can't stay out in the woods all night .. So I guess you're coming home with me.."

Stiles nodded dejectedly and Peter released his grip on the boy's shirt.

Stiles followed Peter to the Hale house.

Peter explained things to Talia, also sheepishly telling his sister that Stiles knew about werewolves and after only halfheartedly chastising Peter for revealing their secret and chastising Stiles for running away into the woods at night instead of just coming to their house instead, Talia showed Stiles to the guest room.. Stiles had, had an exhausting evening and had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Smelling something burning, Stiles opened his eyes and thinking maybe someone was cooking breakfast, he got up out of bed and was about to go downstairs but then he looked at digital clock beside the bed, the glowing numbers showed it was only two o'clock in the morning.. He looked downstairs and saw flames in the kitchen..

He went down the hall yelling "Fire!" at the top of his lungs and barging into every single room one at a time shaking every single occupant awake while shouting that there was a fire the whole time..

Once everyone was awake, Talia ordered everyone to calmly go single file down the stairs.. The air was heavy with heat and smoke one set of older family members in the front, one set of older family members in the back and one older set of family members in the middle to make sure the youngest members of the family made it down safely..

"Hunters.." Talia growled, her eyes flashing red.. "There's Mountain Ash around the house.."

"A human can break the circle!" Joshua exclaimed and pushed past his mom to try to sweep the ash away from the front doorway.

A gunshot rang out and Talia pulled Joshua back just in time for the bullet to miss and hit the wood of the threshold instead.

"Peter get everyone to the basement and lead them out through the tunnels."

Peter who was at the back of the group nodded and started to lead everyone to the basement.

"Wait.." Stiles said.. "I have an idea.."

Stiles picked up something and threw it through a window and then chunked a flaming book out into the trees outside the window.

"You idiot.. You're gonna catch the whole forest on fire!" Derek bellowed as he grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt.

"Exactly.." Stiles replied calmly "There's someone out there willing to shoot anyone who tries to leave the house.. Who's to say there's not more watching every possible exit or even just waiting in the woods in case some of us get out?.. We start throwing anything on fire outside and show them that if we burn then so do they.. They'll have to fall back if the fire gets too close to them or maybe the flames or smoke will obstruct their view long enough for someone to break the circle of ash and for a all of us to escape out the doors and windows.. Then we rally and start picking them off one by one.."

"He's got a point." Talia said as she picked up the entire sofa which wasn't on fire and threw it through another window and then she threw objects that were on fire outside catching the sofa and the surrounding trees on fire..

Peter threw the table out of the dining room window and soon all the Pack Members were throwing flaming objects out of windows until there was more fire outside than there was inside..

Stiles dove for the line of Mountain Ash blocking the door, sliding into it like he was sliding to base for a homerun.

He broke the line and rolled out onto the front porch and took cover behind porch railing..

When no shots were fired others started diving out and running for the trees, the youngest members of the family were led out of a window by Cora after she checked that the coast was clear enough to get them all out as a group.

They all scattered as much as possible, using the smoke and the flames to their advantage and the fully grown family members took care of the hunters..

Sirens filled the air and firefighters arrived and it wasn't long until police arrived and took every single person who had almost killed the Hale family away in handcuffs.

Later the Hales found out that the tunnels leading out of their basement had all been sealed shut or blocked off.. If they had all tried to get out through the tunnels they would have been trapped and burned to death..

Since Stiles' father was a Sheriff's Deputy the man wound up called to the Hales' house and he looked very surprised to find his son there in the midst of all the chaos..

"Cora, Alex and Joshua are friends from school.. They invited me to a sleepover.." Stiles tried to explain what he was doing there.. But his dad cut him off.

"I thought Scott was your only friend.."..

"Deputy Stilinski.." Talia said smoothly interjecting to keep Stiles' father from further damaging his relationship with his son .. "Stiles was the first one to wake up.. His quick actions in waking everyone up saved all of our lives..."

"I.." Stiles' father stammered "I don't know what to say.. I'm proud of you kiddo."

Stiles backed away from his dad with a tight smile on his face "Thanks dad." the boy replied flatly as he maneuvered himself to stand behind Talia.

"Since the fire ruined the sleepover.. Maybe you and your friends can finish your sleepover at our house?" Stiles' father suggested.

"No." Stiles answered coldly. "We'll finish our sleepover at Scott's house.. Once she finds out what all happened, Melissa won't mind." the boy left the implied threat that he might tell one of his dad's closest friends what he had done hanging in the air directly over his father's head.. 

"We don't have any stuff for a sleepover." Joshua said sadly as he looked at the burnt house behind him.. If there was anything salvageable inside, it wouldn't be much.

"We don't have anything anymore, genius." Cora said snidely "We don't even have a home anymore." 

"We still have each other. That's all that matters." Talia told Cora gently "We'll have the house rebuilt but until it's finished I'll rent us all a very nice place in town."

"What about tonight?" Joshua asked. "Can we still have our sleepover?" 

"I'll rent out all the rooms at one of the super ritzy luxury hotels in town and all of you younger children can have a whole suite to yourselves.. Stiles can stay the rest of the night and even tomorrow night with all of you so that your sleepover won't be ruined.. That is of course if it's okay with his father?" 

"Oh.. I .. Guess it's okay.." Stiles' dad replied.

"Yay!" Almost all of the younger kids cheered in unison except Cora and Stiles..

"You dweebs realize she means the toddlers too.. We're being stuck with babysitting." Cora told the other "younger kids" affectively bursting their bubble.

"Aw man.." Josh and Alex groaned.

"The babies can stay in my room with me.." Mamaw Batty told the kids.

"Woooh hoo.. No babies!" Cora cheered. "Can we spend the rest of the night playing video games?"

Talia shook her head no but she did it with a laugh and a smile.

"Wait.. How are we all getting there?" It was Bianca that asked.. She was old enough to be considered one of the "younger kids" but not a baby (she's six, babies are definitely five or younger.. She only feels a little sorry for Michael and Madison who'll be stuck with her little sister Tabitha).

"Aw man.." Now it was all of the adults' turns to groan.

Because all of their vehicles had been in the garage..

And the garage had been attached to the house...

**Author's Note:**

> Characters by age from oldest to youngest:
> 
> Mamaw Batty: 54 
> 
> Aaron: 35
> 
> Talia: 33
> 
> Noah Stilinski (introduced as Deputy Stilinski or Stiles' dad.. He's not the Sheriff yet): 32
> 
> Stiles' mom Claudia Stilinski was 30 when she died meaning if she had still been alive she would have been 31.. She was a year younger than Stiles' dad..
> 
> Olivia and Glen: 27
> 
> Peter: 15 (Oh look.. Peter's still just a kid himself..)
> 
> Laura: 14
> 
> Derek: 13 (in this divergence from Canon Derek was younger than in the show when Kate seduced him and tricked him into giving away family secrets.. Kate is 20)
> 
> Cora and Stiles: 9
> 
> Alex and Joshua: 8
> 
> Bianca: 6
> 
> Madison and Michael: 5 (But Cora still considers them toddlers because of course she does)
> 
> Tabitha: 3
> 
> The list is only Characters that have actually been "On Screen"
> 
> I'll give ages for other Characters as we actually meet them "On Screen" ..
> 
> Off screen Peter has already been fooling around with Chris Argent (who is 5 years older than Peter if people must know.. Yes that makes both Chris and Kate 20.. they have the same dad but different moms and Chris is like two weeks older than Kate and Kate being 20 compared to Derek being 13 is a lot more monstrous than Chris being 20 compared to Peter being 15 especially when Peter and Chris grew up together in a sense while Kate was a complete stranger that came out of nowhere and lied to seduce Derek)..


End file.
